Тибо
|принадлежность = *Деревня Светлого древа *Альянс за восстановление Республики |учителя = *Логрей *Заррак (короткое время)}} Тибо ( ) был чувствительным к Силе эвоком мужского пола родом из Деревни Светлого древа на лесистом спутнике Эндора. За годы своей жизни Тибо удалось побыть сначала разведчиком, затем учеником шамана Логрея, а впоследствии — одним из самых умелых воинов в родной деревне. Родителями Тибо были эвоки Батчиила и Марок, а младшей сестрой - Малани. Также он поддерживал дружеские отношения с Уикетом Уистри Уорриком и Книисой а Джари Кинтакой и был долгое время безответно влюблен в Латару, которая в конечном итоге ответила ему взаимностью. Вместе с компанией друзей Тибо принял участие во множестве приключений в годы своей юности. С приходом на планету Империи Тибо присоединился к соплеменникам в борьбе с иноземцами и в конечном итоге принял участие в победоносной битве при Эндоре на стороне Альянса, в ходе которой захватчики-имперцы навсегда были изгнаны с Эндора а их боевая станция "Звезда Смерти II" на орбите спутника была уничтожена. Биография Детство и юность Спасение Малани и обнаружение талантов Прочие приключения Разведчик Радужный мост и огр по имени Ганту Пленник космических пиратов Миссия по сбору древесины для планеров Побег из Пещеры Зла Кисточка веселящего зелья Обнаружение голубой жемчужины Спасение принцессы Вождь на день Ученик чародея Спасение деревьев Возвращение малыша флога родителям Спасти Диджа Уоррика Внедрение к Джиндам Экспедиция к Древу света Путешествие в землю Гупинов Укрошение проклятых камней Борьба с ведьмой Мораг Любовное зелье Кризис хищного терновника Встреча с Красным духом Маг-растяпа и неудачливый воин Хрустальный плащ Суматоха вокруг Саженца Желаний Побег из дома Уикет Уоррик поссорился со своей матерью Шоду и решил убежать из дома. В этом начинании его поддержал Тибо, и двое друзей удалились подальше от деревни, где нашли жилище на дереве и стали его обустраивать. Однако, жить без своего племени у Тибо с Уикетом не очень получалось. Позже отшельников посетили Книиса и Латара, которые принесли еды и уговаривали эвоков вернуться в деревню. Хотя Тибо был не против, Уикет в резкой форме отказался возвращаться, заявив, что даже "миллион маньйопов не вернут его домой". Девушки-эвоки ушли, но напоследок Латара вскользь упомянула "ночных существ", всерьез напугав Тибо. Уикет успокоил друга, заверив, что это не более чем выдумки Латары и послал его за припасами. Вскоре Тибо вернулся, но не один, а в компании трёх кагли, которые устроили начали играть в карточную игру. В ходе разговора один из кагли упомянул неких "Шриков", лесных духов, которые обитают в этих местах. Когда кагли узнали, что шрики не давали разрешение эвокам жить в этих местах, то мигом покинули жилище Ночью жуткие крики не давали Тибо и Уикету уснуть и эвоки решили разобраться с источником звуков, таинственными шриками. Спустившись в пещеру, Тибо И Уикет применили порошок, заставивший шрика чихать и в конечном итоге нашли нарушителя спокойствия, которым оказался некий Лэрри. Как оказалось, он в раннем возрасте убежал из дома и с тех пор жил в пещерах под деревом, пугая всех при помощи акустической системы пещеры. Уикет и Тибо осознали свою ошибку и вернулись в Деревню Светлого древа, пригласив на ужин и Лэрри. Служба "принцессе" Латаре Возвращение Рэйча В преддверии эвокского фестиваля Ночной тени Тибо сделал себе костюм в виде зверя гонма и решил разыграть своих друзей Уикета и Латару, которые были заняты в лесу сбором искрящихся семян. Тем не менее, друзья шутку Тибо не оценили и Латара демонстративно отказалась идти с ним на фестиваль, к большому разочарованию эвока. В это время Уикет заметил на ветвях засохшего дерева золотой колпак и решил использовать головной убор для оформления собственного костюма. Едва эвок снял колпак, как дерево трансформировалось в чудовщиное создание, известное как Рэйч и напало на эвоков. Тибо, Латаре и Уикету едва удалось спастись, однако оригинальный магический колпак был уничтожен Рэйчем. По дороге домой эвоки столкнулись с Книисой, которая тоже пережила нападение монстра - Рэйч, используя способность контроля над животными увел ее бордока Багу. Исходя из соображений, что Рэйч - создание магическое и бороться с ним надо соответственными методами, Тибо предложил искать помощи у шамана Логрея. Рэйч тем не менее опередил эвоков и похитил многих животных из Деревни Светлого древа. Тибо и его друзья эвоки поинтересовались у шамана природой и происхождением чудовищного существа, на что старый шаман зачитал один из свитков, описывающий первую войну с Рэйчем и то, как он был побежден при помощи артефакта Магического колпака, созданного двухголовым Гонстером. Тибо с Латарой и Уикет с Книисой на планерах отправились к жилищу Гонстера в Холмах-близнецах, чтобы уговорить мастера сделать новый колпак, но были атакованы хуушей и вынужденно приземлились. Познакомившись с Гонстером, Тибо и эвоки поведали историю возвращения Рэйча и мастер немедленно принялся за создание нового колпака. В то время, как Уикет и Книиса отправились в пещеру монстра, дабы подмешать сонное зелье и усыпить Рэйча, Тибо с Латарой помогали Гонстеру воссоздавать колпак. Неуклюжесть Тибо в этот раз сыграла на руку, когда эвок случайно опрокинул ингредиенты со стола и нашел необходимые искрящиеся семена. Тибо и Латара прибыли к пещере Рэйча, но обнаружили, что монстр бодрствует, а их друзья пленены. Тогда Тибо решил дождаться, когда монстр заснет, использовать свой костюм гонма и незаметно пробравшись в логово Рэйча освободить друзей. Однако, при побеге, бордок Бага случайно наступил на кость и чудовищное существо бросилось в погоню. Призванный Рэйчем закоол загнал Тибо и Латару на дерево. Хотя Уикету далось надеть колпак на голову Рэйча, магия артефакта не работала без искрящихся семян. Когда Рэйч отшвырнул колпак, Тибо удалось поймать головный убор и вместе с Латарой посыпать его семенами. Вторая попытка Уикета надеть колпак на голову чудовища оказалась успешной и Рэйч вновь обратился в дерево. Вечером, на фестивале, и Тибо, и Латара остались без партнера, и потому эвокская девушка пригласила безнадежно влюбленного в нее ученика чародея на танец, но при условии, что тот оденет маску от костюма гонма. Тотем Когда настало время уборки урожая, Тибо с Уикетом, Латарой и Книисой занялись сбором ягод дангл Во время этого занятия эвоков посетил странного вида человекобразный путник, который взамен за стакан сока и дангловых ягод подарил эвокам тотем, который по заверениям "сбережет деревню от зла". Компания эвоков приняла подарок, даже не подозревая о истинных намерениях хозяина Тотема. Под покровом ночи незнакомец применил магию из своего кольца и оживил трех существ, составляющих тотем, которые принялись грабить Деревню Светлого древа. Один из налетчиков залез в дом Тибо и разбудил эвока. Тибо попытался дать отпор грабителю, но сам был пойман и превращен в составляющую тотема. Хозяин погрузил награбленное в повозку и уехал в неизвестном направлении. Утром эвоки обнаружили, что большая часть их вещей исчезла. Более того, Малани заявила, что и ее брат пропал. Уикет вспомнил, как сквозь сон видел похищение Тибо, и вместе с Книисой и Латарой отправился искать друга. Первое столкновение с Хозяином закончилось превращением Латары в часть тотема и Книиса с Уикетом изменили тактику. Когда Хозяин Тотема собрался ограбить поселение страттеров, эвоки попытались остановить его. Тибо с Латарой под действием кольца напали на друзей, однако, в конечном итоге Хозяин тотема был повержен, когда Уикет отразил заряд кольца обратно в нападающего. Хозяин сам обернулся тотемом, а бывшие пленники, в том числе Тибо с Латарой вернулись к нормальной жизни. Подарок для Шоду Битва за Деревню Светлого древа В поисках Уикета Заррак и искушение тёмной стороной Силы Помощь торговцу Муту Восстановление пересохшей реки Проблемы со Скипетром Погоды The prow Falling for Silky Борьба с ночными кошмарами Спасение Латары Фей невезения Трудности с Норки Вечеринка Книисы Помощь "воину" Малани Битва за Камень солнца Становление воина Победа над Грайгом Встреча с повстанцами Битва при Эндоре После битвы Появления *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure'' *''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' *''The Ice Princess!'' *''Return of the Great One!'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 9: The Underwater Kingdom'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''Fuzzy as an Ewok'' *''The Ewok Who Was Afraid: An Ewok Adventure'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' Категория:Эвоки Категория:Мужчины Категория:Музыканты Категория:Поэты Категория:Религиозные деятели Категория:Чувствительные к Силе Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту